


Carry On My Wayward Fangirl

by MxCrayon



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCrayon/pseuds/MxCrayon
Summary: A collection of parodies, from multiple fandoms. The chapter's titles will have this layout '(Name of Show, Book, or Pairing) (Song Name)





	1. Destiel-I Hate You, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All original song credits go to Gnash and Olivia o'Brien

In Heaven, but I’m  
Still missing you, and I  
Can’t see the good in this  
Just wanna see you, fuck it Dean  
I need you  
And now all this time is passing by  
But I still can’t seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that  
I love you  
Don’t want to, but I can’t put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that  
I want you  
You want her  
You need her  
And I’ll never be her

I miss you when I can’t sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can’t eat  
I miss you in the back seat  
Still got pictures on my dresser  
From nights we don’t remember  
Do you miss me like I miss you?  
Fucked around and got attached to you  
Friends can break your heart too,  
And I’m always tired  
But never of you.  
If I pulled a you on you,  
You wouldn’t like that shit  
I put this reel out,  
But you wouldn’t bite that shit  
I type a text  
But then I never mind that shit  
I got these feelings  
But I never mind that shit  
Oh, oh, keep it on the low  
Still in love with you  
But your siblings don’t know  
If you wanted me you would just say so  
And if I were you I would always let me go  
I don’t mean no harm  
I just miss you by my side  
But you always just abide  
Caution tape around my heart  
You ever wonder if you didn’t leave?  
You said you wouldn’t but you fucking did  
Lie to me, lie with me  
Get your fucking fix  
Now all my drinks  
And all my feelings  
Are all fucking mixed  
Always missing people  
That I shouldn’t be missing  
Sometimes you got to burn some bridges  
Just to create some distance  
I know that I control my thoughts  
And I should stop reminiscing  
But I learned from my dad  
That it’s good to have feelings  
When love and trust are gone  
I guess this is moving on  
I do wrong by everyone  
So every fucking night, I sing this song  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that  
I love you  
Don’t want to, but I can’t put  
Nobody else above you

I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that  
I want you  
You want her  
You need her  
And I’ll never be her  
All alone I watch you watch her  
Like she’s the only girl you’ve ever seen  
You don’t care you never did  
You don’t give a damn about me  
Yeah, all alone I watch you watch her  
She is the only thing you ever seen  
How is it you’ll never notice?  
That you are slowly killing  
Me  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that  
I love you  
Don’t want to, but I can’t put  
Nobody else above you  
I hate you  
I love you  
I hate that  
I want you  
You want her  
You need her  
And I’ll never be her


	2. Destiel-Oh, Ms. Believer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All original lyrics go to Twenty One Pilots, and the song itself.

Oh, my believer  
My pretty sleeper  
Your pure mind  
Is like snow on the road  
Your peaceful aura  
Provew that it’s warmer  
Inside your head  
Than it is in my bed  
I won’t tell you  
I love you  
But the filter on your ears  
Will cater your fears  
My nose and feet  
Are running as we start  
To travel through snow  
Together we go  
We get colder  
As we grow older  
We will walk  
So much slower  
Oh, my believer  
My pretty weeper  
Your righteous thoughts  
Are like snow on the rooftops  
Please, take my hand  
We’re in foreign land  
As we travel through snow  
Together we go  
We get colder  
As we grow older  
We will walk  
So much slower


End file.
